


5 Minutes

by Sugarmatsu



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: FIRST FIC BABEY, M/M, idk what the ship tag is so i did both i saw, well mayday is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarmatsu/pseuds/Sugarmatsu
Summary: Zuke just wanted to get some spare parts...though he got a little bit more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Zuke/Rin (1010), Zuke/Rin (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	5 Minutes

The walk to the Metro Division District from the sewers Zuke called home was long, but it was a peaceful and quiet walk for him at least. Mayday had decided she had better things to do than tag along with Zuke on a ‘grocery run’, more fun things anyways. So that left Zuke, scouring around for spare parts to upgrade both his sticks and Mayday’s guitar, scoffing to himself at Mayday’s reluctance to come with him even though it had to do with her precious guitar.

Well that, and he specifically said they were NOT going to see 1010, that might have had a role in it. She was all excited before Zuke shot her down saying he was going for business- not to see the flirty androids that May seemed to adore, considering them to be her BEST FRIENDS IN CRIME...outside of Zuke of course.

It was only a matter of time before the sleek modern glow of the Metro Division District peeked out from behind the lush plant life of the Natura district. It was such a stark change, but Zuke was used to it, letting out a sigh as he left the peaceful Natura district and into the clamouring never-ending party of the Metro Division. While Zuke could admit the usage of tech and robots was astounding, Neon J really knew what he was doing, the amusement park rides and novelties were better suited for Mayday than himself. However, it was one of the best districts to find spare parts thanks to the abundance of technology here.

Though as much as Zuke respected Neon J...he’s not sure if this is what he’d do with all that talent. He quietly muses to himself, barely glancing over at the repurposed old war tech, finding it strangely out of place and yet fitting. His thoughts wander to 1010 themselves, back to the battle between them and Bed Bunk Junction... Neon J really put a lot of effort into making them human, huh? Even despite still being trained war robots. 

Zuke could respect that at least, trying to give 1010 enough autonomy to be human.

…

Well he could if it wasn’t for the fact that _one_ of them always seemed to be vying for Zuke’s attention.

The drummer slides his hands into his pockets with a silent groan, thankful that Rin wasn’t around right now. He could do without the android’s insistence on getting Zuke’s attention at every waking moment, it was a bit of nuisance really. Though it didn’t stop Zuke’s pulse from quickening at the thought of it, which he decided NOT to think about, nope, didn’t happen. Certainly not. He did not enjoy the robot’s attention in the slightest. Not one bit.

Distracted by his own thoughts, he completely ignored the mass gathering of people cheering loudly, skulking past them in hopes of reaching the shops. Probably just 1010’s fanclub making some sort of ruckus, Zuke didn’t want to have any part in that. Mayday would have probably loved going to check out whatever fanfare was going on, but fortunately, she was not here- and Zuke was suddenly very grateful she skipped out.

He was too busy trying not to think about Rin anyways. (And failing). If Mayday were here she would have definitely teased him about going over to see his ‘boyfriend’, crooning over him with faux jealousy...

UGH.

Zuke stomps forward, dragging a frustrated hand through his hair, hearing Mayday’s taunting voice in his head. The roaring crowd nearby only added to his own personal frustration, he just wanted to get his parts, leave, and not think about Rin and possibly heading over the Baracca mansion for a quick visit for reasons Zuke would rather definitely not think about right now.

He doesn’t even notice the clicking of metal shoes on the hard ground behind him, not until a hand wraps around his arm and pulls him into an alleyway with a sharp _yank_ , completely catching him off guard. He yelps in surprise, before shushed by a very familiar voice, pulled out of sight by the crowd on the other side of the building he was now dragged behind.

“Shhh~! You don’t wanna get caught do you?”

Zuke felt arms wrap around his body, a cold frame leaning into his back, all the while a playful whisper flooded his ears. He can feel his face heat up as much as he tries to fight it, relaxing just slightly once he realizes who pulled him aside.

_Rin._

“Wh-What the hell dude!?” Zuke sputters, still obviously very caught off guard, heat rising to his face as the arms around him squeeze gently and he can’t help but feel very comfortable in them. “How did you even know I was here?”

An electronic giggle bounces from the robot’s lips, “I didn’t! I saw you sneaking off while we were performing for our fans, did you really want to avoid me that bad?” Zuke can’t see Rin’s face in this position, but he knows the android is pouting, “All I wanted to do was spend time with my~ favorite~ person~!” Ah, there’s the sing-songy tone Zuke was so familiar with, the same one that made his heart flutter in his chest for just a moment.

With all the self-restraint Zuke could muster, he pulls himself out of Rin’s arms, turning around instead to face him. Well, more like look up at him given the ridiculous height difference between the pair. Quietly crossing his arms across his chest, Zuke sighs, putting on the sternest look he can muster, “We’re in public Rin, in case you haven’t realized. Neither of us needs...whatever this is getting found out.” 

Rin doesn’t respond to that, just his lips curling into a grin as he steps closer back into Zuke’s space, testing him. Which, naturally, Zuke retreats and the two continue this dance until Zuke feels his back press up against a wall, and he gulps. Rin’s hands press to either side of him, the android folding his much taller body downwards to hover his face near Zuke’s, looking the drummer in the eyes.

“Look around Zuke~! There’s no one here...and my brothers are keeping everyone distracted! No one’s going to bother to look for me yet, I’d say I have about five minutes or so of just us-time.” The android bats his bright glowing eyes, pleading, but making no motion of actually acting. Zuke knew if he really wanted Rin to stop, the android would…

_But…_

“I can leave if you reeeeally want me to...but you don’t do you~?” Rin teases, and Zuke casts his gaze to the side.

“It’s really risky…” Zuke mumbles, knowing full-well Rin was winning, but still attempting to put up some feeble form of sensibility. He just caved in too easily when it came to this android’s stupidly pretty face.

“Buuuut…?” Rin chirps, smug grin only getting wider. Swiftly deciding he didn’t like Zuke’s attention away from him and took to moving one of his hands to cup the underside of Zuke’s chin, pulling his head up. Which caused Zuke’s gaze to snap back to the android with a deep flush, that Rin only giggled at.

Zuke sighs, his sensibility flying out the window with Rin’s presence towering over him. The drummer finally moves to wrap his arms around Rin’s shoulders, tugging the robot down further, close enough for Rin to feel Zuke’s breath on his facial sensors, which caused Rin’s cheeks to glow brighter in what could be assumed to be the equivalent to “blushing”.

“Just five minutes, then you go back to do...whatever you were doing, I’m sure your fans will be wondering where you’re at.” Zuke’s gaze burrows into Rin’s, trying to maintain some sort of commanding presence. Though, Zuke can’t help feel a little pleased that as attention-seeking as Rin was, the android was choosing Zuke over a whole crowd.

Rin’s face lights up, fans begin to whir and click in his systems, “Five minutes, got it~! I promise it’ll be no more than that~!”

Zuke didn’t have the time to make another comment, as Rin hurriedly pressed his cool metallic lips to Zuke’s own, moving his arms from the wall to wrap around Zuke’s waist and heft the drummer up so they were chest to chest to be able to kiss each other easier. There was a pleased whirr from Rin as he felt Zuke’s legs wrap around his waist tightly as he was lifted into the air. (If it wasn’t for the fact Rin was, ahem, busy, he likely would’ve teased Zuke for moving into such an intimate position.)

There was no tenderness between them, only a rushed, hurried need, mashing their lips together wherever they could. Only breaking away when Zuke, unfortunately, needed to breathe...which was only for a couple seconds as Rin’s lips chased his back down, quickly pressing them back together. The sounds of the crowd just on the other side of the building drowned out and replaced only with the thoughts and desires to be as close to the other as physically possible. If they had been caught, neither of them would have realized it.

It was only five minutes, but Rin made the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and I apologize if anything is too OOC AAAA but I had a lot of fun writing these boys anyways...they have taken over my life-


End file.
